1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device to improve the fuel efficiency of an internal combustion engine. The device is used with a carburetor and a manifold body of an internal combustion engine having cylinders. The device is inserted in a conventional place between a fuel entrance to the carburetor and the cylinders of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been recognized previously that the fuel efficiency of an internal combustion engine can be improved by increasing the degree of mixing of the fuel with air before the fuel-air mixture enters the manifold body. Various devices have been proposed for accomplishing this greater degree of mixing. For example, it is known to insert pointed metal projections coated with a non-wetting agent between the carburetor and the manifold body, or to slightly decrease the diameter of the conduit leading from the carburetor to the manifold body, or to insert converging webs into the entrance of the manifold body or to have a slight restriction in the pipe connecting to the manifold body, preferably, in the form of a venturi. These previous devices can not be installed on existing equipment without a great deal of expense, or, they are expensive to make, or, they do not improve the fuel efficiency of the internal combustion engine by an amount sufficient to justify their use. In any event, these previous devices are not widely used in automobiles manufactured today.
The world-wide gasoline crisis has now been upon us for more than five years and the desirability of using a device which is relatively inexpensive to make and simple to install without moving parts is in great demand. The demand becomes greater as the world price of fuel oil and therefore gasoline increases.
The device of the present invention can easily be inserted into existing motor vehicles. Also, it is relatively inexpensive to make as it is light-weight, it does not involve expensive and intricate fingers or webbing and it can be made quite easily and efficiently by automatic stamping machines. It could also be molded or casted right into the manifold or into the carburetor. The device could be used to replace the conventional venturi that is integrally formed within conventional carburetors.